


Nightmare

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gender transformation, Impregnation, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Max is subjected to a nightmare in which he has become Maxine, and the girls are ready to pay "her" back, using their new cocks to do so.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Masato | Max/Snowdon Me | Molly Hale/Original Character(s)
Series: Max and Co Commissions [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732090
Kudos: 3





	Nightmare

It has been a long day, and Max, Molly, and the twins are fast asleep after celebrating obtaining their fifth badge and defeating her and Max’s father. She has an idea in mind, a way to get at least a little bit of revenge on him after what he has done to her, and even though it will not perfectly equal out, she is sure that she will at least be able to get some satisfaction out of it. Standing over him, she calls out her Wigglytuff, so that it can use Nightmare on her sleeping brother, ready to make him suffer a bit.

~X~

When Max wakes up, he is not in the room he fell asleep in, and is instead on a twin bed in a mostly featureless room. Looking around in confusion, he realizes that he is not wearing any clothes and looks down at his naked body, only to let out a sharp scream at what he finds. Or, rather, what she finds, because her scream comes out shrill and girly, and her naked form reveals that she has the body of a young girl.

With no idea how to process this, she starts to get up, but then, her sister enters the room. May is naked and no longer pregnant, but what stands out the most about her appearance is neither of those things, but rather, the thick cock that she is now sporting. Molly, Gina, and Mia all follow her into the room as well, and the three of them are in the same state- naked, not pregnant, and with cocks. Theirs are not quite as thick as May’s, which is about as big as her forearm, but the mere appearance of them is enough to shake him- her to her core.

“Hello, Maxine,” May says, greeting her new “little sister. “You look a little surprised to see us like this, so let me explain. After seeing Molly go through the agony of childbirth, it was not hard for me to convince the other girls to get abortions with me. Now, all four of us are looking forward to getting a little bit of revenge…by knocking you up ourselves!”

Maxine suddenly realizes that she is bound now, even though she had not been before, and none of this makes any sense to her, not even with the way that May has explained things to her. She just knows that she wants out of this, but she can’t escape, and May, breasts resting atop Molly’s head, guides the younger girl so that she is on top of Maxine on the bed, and has her hand on Molly’s cock, guiding it forward until the tip is pressed against Maxine’s virgin pussy.

And she wastes no time in having Molly mercilessly shove it in, filling her all at once, causing her to scream out. May remains right behind Molly the whole time as she gets used to the feeling of having her cock inside of Maxine, thrusting hard and fast, ignoring the way that Maxine keeps crying out in pain. Her agony is ignored as she is forced to get used to this feeling, forced to accept everything that she is given, until she is overwhelmed, crying and whimpering.

“I hope you enjoy being a mommy!” Molly says, voice dripping with sarcasm, as she nears her climax.

Sensing what she means by that, Maxine replies, “No, no, please don’t! Please pull out!” But it is no use; the girls know what they are after today, and they are not going to back down on that, no matter how Maxine may plead with them.

She does not stop fucking her until she is left coming, pumping her full of her thick seed. It comes out in such a powerful gush, flooding Maxine’s womb, and the load is so big that it causes her stomach to swell, getting bigger by the second. By the time that Molly has finished coming and pulled out of her, her stomach has swollen to the size of a basketball, so big that she has no idea what to do about this- not that she can really try anything in her current state.

Molly and May just get out of the way so that the twins can come in to have a turn, her legs no longer bound above her, but her hands still stuck behind her back.. Maxine wonders which of them will want to fuck her first, before realizing, much to her horror, that they plan to do this how they do most things- together. They move so that Maxine is between the two of them, both pressing the tip of their cock to her pussy from either end, and she shudders and screams and struggles, but she is not able to get loose from her bonds, and the girls are showing her no sympathy at all.

She is certain that there is no way that she can fit them both at once. Their cocks are smaller than Molly’s, but that does not count for much when they are combining forces like this, and as they push in together, Maxine is stretched even further, the two girls abusing her sore hole even more, and making her cry out that much louder, throat starting to ache from all of this.

Once they are both inside of her, it is easy for them to hold her steady while they keep pumping up into her, working in perfect unison, as they do in most things. The twins are eager to fuck her senseless until they can fill her with their seed, contributing to what Molly has already left behind. Until then, they keep fucking her, harder and faster and always in unison, until she is not sure that her double-stuffed pussy can take much more. Even so, she has no choice but to continue enduring it, until the two of them are satisfied, until the two of them are left pumping her full of their seed as well.

The two of them both come at the same time, flooding Maxine’s womb with it, and it is just as intense as Molly’s orgasm, but twice as much. There is so much of it filling her that her stomach is left swelling again, bigger and bigger, from the size of a basketball to the size that it looks as if she is already nine months pregnant, and any day from giving birth. It is only when she has grown to that size that their cocks finally stop pumping into her, and slowly, they pull out of her, and she finds that her arms are not bound anymore as she falls to the ground, holding herself up by her hands and knees.

Maxine realizes that her belly is dragging the floor now, so full from getting fucked twice, but really more like three times, and she knows that this is not over yet. She is doing what she can to catch her breath, to recover from the abuse that she has endured so far, and is so distracted by that that she does not notice her older sister coming up behind her, ready to have her own turn at bat.

It surprises Maxine, to feel the tip of May’s cock pressed against her while she is knelt down and helpless, completely pathetic on her hands and knees, and she starts to panic as she remembers just how thick May’s cock is. Molly was somewhat big, and the twins combined are a little bit bigger than Molly, but May is even bigger than that, bigger than anything that Maxine has had to handle, and likely bigger than anything that she is capable of handling, not that there is anything that she can do to prevent this from happening.

It turns out that May’s cock is not only bigger than all of the other girls, but it is also bigger than all of the other girls combined, and the mere act of pushing into Maxine is already more than she can take. She screams out as May laughs, clearly loving every second of this, loving the way that she can get revenge on her little “sister” for knocking her up after she swore that she would never allow something like that to happen. In her eyes, this is just due punishment, something that Maxine understands all too well.

It hurts just to be penetrated by May, and that is not all that she has to endure here. She is given no time to adjust to the size of the cock inside of her, no chance to get used to the way it feels like it is tearing her apart from the inside, before May has started to move, eager to fuck her little sister so senseless that she does not know which way is up or down. As soon as she starts to thrust, Maxine is not certain how she is meant to endure this, the pain so overwhelming that even her screams end up broken, coming out silently as she is pushed beyond any limit imaginable.

May makes what the other girls have done to her look tender and sweet in comparison to what it is that she is going through right now. Maxine is stunned to realize that she would take Molly, or even being double penetrated by Gina and Mia, a hundred times over before she would take being fucked by May like this, and she almost begins to miss the rough treatment that the other girls have given her, because at least it is not as rough as _this_.

“How do you like that?” May says, her voice low and her lips near Maxine’s ear, as she hammers away, her cock doing a number on her tight, pathetic pussy. “I bet it doesn’t feel too good, does it, little sister? But this is exactly what you deserve, and now all four of us are going to make you a mommy and pay you back for everything that you’ve done, over and over again! Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Maxine is left crying, crying out and completely incoherent, but of course May knows that she is trying to protest that, and does not care a bit about the fact that she is protesting. She would not have gone to all the trouble of making this happen if she were going to crack at the slightest sign of discomfort, and naturally, discomfort is the goal here. Maxine knows that after whatever the four of them felt, they feel that this is a fair punishment, that she deserves every bit of torment that they put her through, as they fuck her until she is unable to handle anymore, and then fuck her even further beyond that limit.

May keeps a tight grip on Maxine’s hips as she begins slamming more roughly, absolutely dominating and destroying the girl’s tight passage, stretching it beyond all reason. Her little body should not even be able to handle a pounding to this degree, but somehow, she is forced to endure it all, and even when she thinks that she can’t possibly take anymore, she manages, as the pain continues to grow. She keeps hoping that she will eventually grow numb to it, but she has no such luck, a fresh wave of pain tearing through her with each thrust from May.

May is getting closer and closer to her climax, ready to fill Maxine right up and add to the mess that the other girls have left. By now, Maxine understands perfectly what the tightening and the contractions of her sister’s cock means, and she panics, not wanting to be filled up again, not sure if her body can handle anymore, but when she tries to scream out and beg for mercy, she finds that she can’t properly speak at all, can’t articulate anything beyond her incoherent screaming, and even if she could, she knows that May would not listen to her either way.

May works herself up more and more, determined to fill the transformed girl up one last time, to add to what she has had to endure, and to knock her up, so that she can see exactly what it feels like, what she has done to all of the girls in her harem in turn, back when she was still a boy, back before May and the others sought out this revenge on her, and managed to carry it out so effectively. It is what they all feel that she deserves, no matter how extreme it might seem to her.

As May comes hard, she pumps Maxine full of even more come, flooding her already stuffed pussy and womb with it, until her stomach begins to swell and expand even more, growing so much that it becomes bigger than her limbs are long. Before, she was holding herself up on her hands and knees, but as it grows more and more, she finds that she feels like she is lifting off the ground, until there is only her stomach beneath her, so big that it is supporting the rest of her weight, with Maxine left prone atop the bulge, unable to move at all.

“Help me!” she cries out to the other girls, knowing that she is not going to be able to get onto her feet or move at all without their help. However, no matter how much she pleads with them, it is not enough, and they just look on, watching her with cruel smiles on their faces, enjoying every second of her torment that they can. Maxine keeps begging them, until she is not able to speak anymore, left screaming out as she is hit with a powerful contraction, more painful than anything that she has ever known.

She knows, in the back of her mind, that this is not possible and that she could not actually be giving birth already, but that is exactly what is happening to her, regardless of what she knows to be possible. Maxine is left screaming in agony as her body is forced to go through childbirth, her swollen stomach proving itself to have been filled with her children, rather than just the large collection of seed that she thought it contained. She is barely even aware of the moment when the first baby is born, she is so caught up in her pain.

And it does not end after the first baby, either. Almost as soon as she has given birth to a little girl who turns out to be the spitting image of Molly as she is now, right down to having a cock, she is hit by even more powerful contractions, and the girls just watch gleefully, loving every second of her suffering as she gives birth over and over again.

The next two babies could be twins for how much they resemble their mothers, which is only appropriate, considering they are the children of Gina and Mia. Actually, Maxine is not sure how these births work, if they are twins or quadruplets or what, but she is hardly in the position to think about the logic of such things. May’s child is born last, and she is not sure if it is just because of what she has gone through so far making it that much worse, or if May’s daughter is somehow that much more painful to give birth to than any of the others have been so far.

Either way, by the time Maxine is finished, she is left sobbing in a puddle of all manner of fluids. She thinks that this must be the end of things, but then in unison, the girls all say, “We’re not done with you yet!” Maxine is horrified as their words dawn on her, and they gather around her so that they can each have a chance with each of her holes.

May is the first to claim her pussy, while Molly takes her ass, and Gina takes her mouth. Mia gets a hand job at the same time, with Maxine rocked between the other three, miserable as they fuck her until they all come in turn. At that point, they switch off, with Mia getting her pussy, Gina getting the hand job, Molly getting her mouth, and May getting her ass, following in that pattern until each one of them has had the chance to pump pussy full of their come, getting Maxine knocked up all over again.

Once they have all filled her, she goes back into another painful sequence of giving birth, things start back over again. Maxine loses count of how many times she is bred by them, and how many times that she gives birth to their children, and by then, the girls have matured into women, and their daughters have started to grow, joining in on the painful cycle.

Over and over again, she is subjected to the misery, fucked and gang banged, with all of her holes used and abused until she is swollen up with babies, and then she adds even more to her family, who then join their mothers in helping to torment her. No matter how she apologizes or begs for mercy, they just remind her that this is what she brought on herself, none of them thinking that they have gotten proper revenge yet, none of them ever satisfied. All Maxine can do is resign herself to her fate.

~X~

May watches Max toss and turn in his bed, face screwed up in agony as he mumbles things that she can’t quite make out. It seems that her plan has worked out perfectly, and she wonders for a moment what it is that he is seeing, what sort of horrors he is being subjected to in his dream. But then, she decides that she does not really care, just as long as it is working properly.

With that, she heads back to her own room so that she can get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
